1. Field
The following description relates to an uplink feedback channel allocation method and apparatus that allocates an uplink feedback channel for performing feedback. The feedback may be used to indicate whether data packets corresponding to an enhanced-physical downlink control channel (E-PHCCH) are successfully decoded.
2. Description of Related Art
In a third generation partnership project (GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) system, a base station transmits a data packet to each terminal via a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) of a downlink frame. The base station transmits resource allocation information associated with the data packet via a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH).
One problem that may occur is that the terminal may not be able to successfully decode a data packet received from the base station. In order for a base station to be made aware of whether a data packet was successfully decoded, a large amount of overhead may be generated. The overhead reduces the overall efficiency of the system.